


Brighter Than the Dawn

by glamaphonic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wakes most mornings to the sunlight warm on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Approximately 6-8 years post-canon.

Roy wakes most mornings to the sunlight warm on his face. The bed is positioned near the window at just the right angle and the curtains are always thrown wide open. He rolls his shoulders and runs a hand through his hair and thinks about what he has to do today. Three meetings, two assessments, a stack of paperwork as high as his hand. Which means that there's likely at least two other meetings, a speech, and even more paperwork hidden in odd corners of his schedule where only Riza can dig them out. He yawns loudly.

Then, he hears the faint patter of quick footsteps and the jingling of bells before the door creaks open. Both sounds continue across the room, the bells slightly out of sync. Roy sits up just as a tiny body launches itself onto the bed with a bounce and a wordless exclamation. Roy reaches out and touches wispy curls—Riza credits them to her mother's side. He tucks one behind the soft shell of an ear.

"What did Mommy tell you about bouncing on the bed, Caroline?" Roy asks, cupping her chin. "And with a shoe on?"

Caroline wraps both of her hands around his. Her fingertips don't touch. They play at the edges of his scar.

"Mommy said not to bounce on _my_ bed," she sing-songs, proud of her cleverness. Roy should scold her but he laughs instead.

Caroline takes this as approval and slides back until she's pressed into his side. As she does so another weight alights on the opposite side of the bed. Judith is quiet. Especially compared to her sister.

"Daddy," Judith says once, her voice high and clear. It's a delightful word to hear, but it still seems too soon. He misses the garbled baby talk, considers when he'll be able to hear it again. He curves his hand around her plump, little cheek. She insinuates herself on his lap and reaches up to pat his cheek in turn. Her bare feet kick against his thighs.

Caroline fidgets, the way she does when she's thinking, when she wants something. He imagines her little brow wrinkling, mouth twisted in consideration.

"I want waffles!" she declares finally. It's roughly the fiftieth time in the last week.

"For breakfast," Roy offers.

"Dinner!" Caroline demands with all the authority of the Fuhrer's daughter.

"Ask your mother," he counters.

Caroline falls silent. Judith leans back against his chest. He can hear the soft wet sound of her sucking her thumb. She is of little use to her sister's cause at the moment, but she hates being left behind.

"Don't pout," Roy says with full confidence. He brings his hand to Caroline's face again and taps her lower lip with his thumb. She giggles in spite of herself.

"There we go—such a pretty smile," Roy says, but Caroline has already remembered her defeat.

"How do you know?" she asks, cranky and guileless.

Roy grins. "Because you're a Mustang."

She buries her face in his side, blows a raspberry against his shirt, and, after a moment, gets her second wind.

"Judy wants waffles," Caroline needles, relentless. "With ice cream!"

Judith nods her head vigorously, still leaning against Roy.

"Mmmh," she assents around her thumb.

"See!" Caroline exclaims, the vowel sound dragging out until it's a high-pitched squeak.

"Caroline." Riza is by the doorway. The word is firm, each syllable enunciated. It is a warning.

"Mommy?" Caroline tries.

"Are you begging your father first thing in the morning?"

"No," says Caroline immediately. There is a pause. "Yes," she amends.

Riza's gait is different from normal, but still familiar as she walks over to stand near the bed. Her steps are more measured, her feet shuffle just a bit. Swiftly, gently, she touches Roy's shoulder.

"What did I tell you?" Riza asks Caroline.

"Not to," Caroline replies, monotone.

"You remember that," Riza says. "Now go pick up your toys, they're scattered around the hallway."

"Those are Judy's," Caroline protests.

"And you're a good big sister, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mommy," Caroline says before wriggling out from under Roy's arm and running off.

"And put on your other shoe," Riza calls after her.

"That's your fault," Riza says when the bells fade.

Roy grimaces. A culinary adventure had seemed like a good idea at the time. Riza had been taking a much needed nap and he was in charge of dinner. How could he have known that in the aftermath Caroline would become highly resistant to eating anything for supper that wasn't waffles covered in dessert toppings?

"Yet you're so very forgiving and kind to me," Roy says.

"One of these days you'll reach the end of my mercy."

Roy holds out a hand and she takes it, laces their fingers together.

"Not today, I hope," says Roy.

"No," Riza replies, then takes his hand and presses it carefully to the round swell of her belly. He feels fluttering under his palm. "But if you spoil this one, I make no promises."

Her thumb strokes the back of his hand. Then, there's more movement, more forceful this time. Riza's breath catches.

"That's my son," Roy declares with delight, bringing his other hand to rest on her stomach as well.

"You don't know that," Riza replies.

"I am absolutely certain."

Riza leans in close. He can smell her hair, feel it as some of it slips down and brushes against his shoulders.

"You said that last time," she reminds him at a whisper, before pressing a quick kiss to his mouth. Roy runs his hand along her cheek, to the nape of her neck and pulls her back for another kiss before she can move away.

It is significantly less quick than hers.

"It's still early," he says. "We can put the girls back to bed."

In his lap, Judith's breathing is slow and deep. Roy shifts just slightly and her head lolls to one side.

"We certainly can," Riza agrees, voice soft. She shifts, reaches down and gathers Judith in her arms. "Then you can get to work on time. You have five meetings today."

"Not what I had in mind."

"It never is," Riza retorts.

Roy shakes his head, making no attempt to stop the fond smile that spreads across his face.

"Eventually, you're going to have to take a day off," he says.

"Doubtful," Riza replies, her voice floating back as she leaves the room.

Roy swings his legs over the side of the bed and his toes touch the edges of his slippers. He slides them onto his feet and stands. A ninety degree turn and eight paces later he is joined in the hallway. Caroline's shoes jangle as she stomps her feet in time with his, trying to match his stride. It's one of her favorite new games.

"Yes, young lady?" Roy asks her as they walk down the hall, his fingers sliding lightly along the wall. Caroline doesn't answer at first, fisting one hand in his pajama pants leg, slowing him down as she falls behind. Roy shortens his stride.

"Daddy, can I have waffles for _lunch_?" she asks.

"You heard your mother."

"Tomorrow?"

Roy's fingers brush a door jamb and he slides his hand down to the knob of the bathroom door. He pauses to listen for a few seconds, then kneels down and places a hand on the top of Caroline's head. She mimics him, one hand in his hair and the other at his cheek.

"If Mommy takes a nap," Roy whispers.

Caroline squeals and Roy brings a finger to his lips. She stops and makes a loud shushing sound.

"That's my girl," Roy says. "Go play."

She scurries down back down the hall in a flurry of jingling and giggles. Roy closes the bathroom door behind him, his mood light.

A little spoiling never hurt anyone, and he knows exactly how to tire Riza out.

**Author's Note:**

> Caroline is four. Judith is three. Riza is about six months pregnant. Their third child is a another girl whom they name Elizabeth.


End file.
